CBA/N mice are an inbred strain of animals that exhibit an X-linked deficiently in immune responsiveness to certain carbohydrate antigens including dextrans. Isomaltodextrins derived by partial enzymatic or acid hydrolysis of dextran were coupled as haptens to the protein carrier keyhole-limpet hemocyanin and were used as immunogens. These glycoconjugates were used to study formation of antibodies that bind dextran in normal BALB/c and (CBA/N X BALB/c) F1 females and males.